Love me?
by chiana131
Summary: Drco's father tried to kill him, He is now living with the weasleys and is falling in love but the girl has a secret will he be able to save her and accept her at the same time? Lets hope so...DMxOC 2ND CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Love me!**

**By: Chiana131**

A/N Okay this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so if it stinks don't blame me! Also, am only putting up a disclaimer once I don't own Harry Potter characters J.K Rowling does lucky woman! If there is another fic out there that is very similar to this I didn't not know and I made this story up by myself so I didn't copy!

Chapter 1: Crucio!

You stupid boy! You will obey my orders and join the dark lord! Crucio!" yelled lucious malfoy as his son began screaming. "No I won't I'm not a killer and I am sure as hell not gonna join voldemort!" Draco shouted as he screamed he could feel tears forming in his eyes and soon they began running down his face. He would be dead soon he knew it he would never see his mother again the only one who knew who he really was he would never have any real friends he would be alone in his death. Ten seconds later Draco blacked out.

Draco opened his eyes and looked around _Why am I in St.Mungos? Oh god my head hurts Damn father I hope you rot in hell! I was sure you were gonna kill me father._ "Oh good your awake." Said a girl who had just entered the room she walked over to Dracos bed side and pored a cup of pumpkin juice "Aye you still feeling any pain at all?" she asked handing him the glass he took it and shook his head it still hurt but not as much.

"Draco your okay!"Exscaimed his mother who had been standing in the doorway next to a rather short and overwheight woman with reddish brown hair. "Yes mother I'm fine I just want to go home." He stood and walked over to his mother _She is all I have I must protect her_ She walked over and stood in front of her son "I'm afraid we cant go back to the manor so an old friend of mine has offered you a home for the time being." She said as the woman walked forward and gave a caring warm smile.

"Hello I am molly, molly weasley we will be departing for my home in a few minutes." Said the woman _The weasleys! I am not staying with them!_ "Yes mom can I change out of these hospital clothes?" he said picking at his ripped robes "Yes I brought a change of clothes for you here" Narcissa handed Draco a black suitcase (A/N Narcissa is dracos mom for those idiots who didn't know) He took it and inside found every piece of clothes he owned. "The rest of your stuff like your school stuff and such is already in your trunk at molly's." with that the three women left the room and Dracos changed he picked up the bag and left the room. They all exited the hospital and got into a dark green car and they headed further and further out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the seccond main chapters profile the first being Draco Malfoy DUH

**Name: Jazz Asmithe**

**Age:16 (same as draco harry etc.)**

**Eyes:Blueish green**

**Hair: Long raven-black, almoast always but up in chop sticks**

**Skin:Pale, fair**

**Outfit:Always a different pair of bondage and black baby tee and trench coat.**

**Likes: Fighting, Divination (sp?) getting in trubble with fred and george and quitich (sp?)**

**dislikes: Big Egos and judgemental people**

**Fav color:Black**

**Fav food: sushi**

**Fav pastimes: Quitich music and skateboarding through the halls of hogwarts**

**nickname: In quitich she is known as the viper**

**Fear: Vampires, had bad child hood exsperience (sp?)**

**Body: Toned, has curves**

**shes the one who always: speaks her mind and gets in trubble**

**Fav band: simple plan she loves muggle music.**

A/N here is thje seccond chapter of Love? Me? how do you like the story so far i hope u do I will continue to write hav a nice read...

Love Me?

By:Chiana131

Chapter 2: Hurtfull things

Hour later:

The car pulled up into a long dirt road and stoped. Draco got out of the car and walked inside Draco sneered _This place isnt so bad, wait what am i thinking this place is terrible!_ Mrs.Wealey walked over to the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Our guests are here everyone come down!" he heard many feet on the stairs and soon he saw them. Harry potter, hermione granger, Ginny weasley and a girl from slytherin that he recondnised but whos name he couldt remember._ Is that Jaxx she changed over the summer shes hot! Wait this is jazz!_ "Hi she said and smiled at him _Merlin! Shes has a great smile_ "Hi" he replied "Umm mrs.Weasley i'm kind of tired where am i sleeping?" he asked turning to the plump woman next to him. "At the top next to Jazz. Jazz honey can you show him to his room?"she looked at jazz and jazz shrugged and motioned for him to follow her. She climbed up the stair and the whole time he was staring at her butt (A/N not a gentleman is he?) they reached the top and she turned onto a landing and opened a door. "Here" he walked in behind her finnaly taking his eyes off her and looking around the room "They afforded this?" he asked her "Actualy it was free I made this room and all the rooms on this floor myself."She smiled and looked around. The room had black fernishings and white walls the bed sheets were red "I like it alot Your good." he smiled at her "Wow draco malfoy smiled tell the news crew!" she threw her arms up in exaggeration. His smile dissapered and was replaced by his smirk "Why are you inslytherin if u hang out with these mudblood lovers?" he titled his head to the side. he looked her up and down _Pretty little thing!_ She frowned and hit him accross the face and he stumbled back _shes strong what was that for?_ "Dont call them that I hate your kind!" she yelled and he pulled out his wand and flicked it making the door shut "What are you doing?" she backed up bumping her back into the door. He pressed hhis body up against her "Dont call them what? mud bloods?" she hit him back and fell on the floor. _wow she is strong!_ He got back up and grabbed her by the shoulder He smirked and kissed her she kneed him in the balls and he fell on the floor she walked up and put her foot on his chest pinning him to the ground "Dont you ever touch me with out my permission again!" _shes hotter when shes angry_ .she turned and left and crossed the hall and went into her room with blood read walls and black sheets and mahognyfernitrue and crossed the room and pucnhed the punching bad hanging in the corner and it flew into the wall behind herand made a loud thud.

:FLASH TO DRACO:

draco heard a loud thud and winced at the sound _wow shes really angry_

:FLASH BACK TO JAZZ:

The bag made a dent in the wall and she walked into her bathroom and started to take a long shower.

A/N There is the seccond chapter for ya will update soon.


End file.
